stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Censuree
Dankje, ik voel me alleszins al heel welkom. Kan ik bij de weg een kleine inleiding op de belangrijkste Libertanen krijgen? Censuree 27 aug 2007 17:00 (UTC) :De belangrijskte Libertanen, van oorsprong zijn dat De Grote Vijf, maar de laatste tijd komen er ook steeds meer nieuwe namen aan de top. Hoe ben je op Wikistad terecht gekomen? 27 aug 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::Via M van Gent... Maar ik ben pas gekomen toen m'n buddie op non-actief ging Censuree 30 aug 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::Wrm is MvanGent weg ??? Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 16:15 (UTC) P.S. Als je vijftig bijdragen hebt gedaan wordt je een burger (sta je in t Wikistad:Rijksregister, en NBS (tot 1 sept)), momenteel kun je één huis kopen. Verschillende plaatsen zijn Wikistad, Apud Maro, Victoria, Civitas Libertas, CL-S, Maple Hills (Terra Nostra?). Veel plezier nog. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 16:17 (UTC) Mondial Wat zijn je plannen met Mondial? -- 30 aug 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Beetje bijeen schrijven, uitgeven, geliefd maken bij de lezers, ... Wat elke andere krant doed. Wil je een abbonement? Censuree 30 aug 2007 15:41 (UTC) :: Dan is het goed, maar ik (en anderen) vonden het nogal raar dat je heel Global overnam. En nee, dank je, heb er al een op Global. -- 30 aug 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::Och ja, ik ben ook nog volop aan 't werk hé. Ik vond global gewoon een bron van inspiratie, als ik klaar ben wordt de mijne (hopelijk) beter. Censuree 30 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::Veem succes nog dan. -- 30 aug 2007 15:52 (UTC) :::::We kijken er naar uit :D 31 aug 2007 07:23 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben héél nieuwsgierig (hi) 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:28 (UTC) Bericht van het Ministerie van Media right|120px Het Ministerie van Media meldt u het volgende: :Wij hebben klachten ontvangen van de redacteur van Global. Deze krant klaagt over het feit dat u lay-out én inhoud van letterlijk van Global gebruikt. Wij kunnen ons vinden in de mening van Global en vragen u dan ook zo snel mogelijk in actie te treden en Mondial ofwel te stoppen, ofwel om te vormen naar een originele krant, die inhoud en lay-out van andere kranten of media niet zomaar overneemt. Wij hopen dat u snel reageert en bedanken u alvast voor uw aandacht. :Minister van Media en Vicepresident van Libertas, 31 aug 2007 08:19 (UTC). ::Ik ben duidelijk wat te hard van start gegaan, maar ik meen mijn idee overgebracht te hebben. Ik zal dan ook de global opdoeken. Censuree 8 sep 2007 17:34 (UTC) Hey Ik had je hier niet direct verwacht, en nog minder onder deze naam :-) Welkom, ik zie dat je hier al wat hebt uitgestoken, is dat geen officiële boodschap/waarschuwing hierboven? :) M. Van Gent 1 sep 2007 09:01 (UTC) :Ja, maar iedereen weet wel wat ik met de global bedoelde. IK denk dat ik eens ga rondneuzen en zien waar de willekeurige pagina me heenvoert... Censuree 8 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) Officiële waarschuwing: de Kroeg Beste, ik heb de taak gekregen je officieel te waarschuwen in naam van de regering. Je hebt je sterk misdragen in de Kroeg. Ik hoop dat dit niet nog eens voorkomt, anders zullen we je in tijdelijke hechtenis moeten houden en zelfs voor de rechtbank moeten laten verschijnen. In Libertas is er een vrije meningsuiting, en recht op vrijheid van godsdienst of politieke mening. Laten we dit samen respecteren, maar ook zeker niet vergeten dat beleefdheid ons verder kan brengen dan direct en grof te zeggen wat er op je lever ligt. Ik wens je nog veel plezier en ik hoop dat je hier enkele goede dingen teweeg kan brengen. Uw vicepresident, 9 sep 2007 06:56 (UTC) :Ach zo, ik zal dan alvast m'n excuses gaan aanbieden in de kroeg en mezelf in het vervolg beter in de hand houden. 9 sep 2007 09:28 (UTC) Vraagje Waarom ben je weggebleven ? Aesop 25 okt 2007 08:07 (UTC) :Wel kijk eens hier: ik ben terug. En met grootse plannen kameraad :D Libertas zal versteld staan van mijn creativiteit. 28 okt 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::k' Zit al te popelen (hi) 18px Aesop 28 okt 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::Leuk. Wat vind je al van m'n nieuwe handtekening? Leuk toch. 28 okt 2007 13:10 (UTC) ::::Nog één lettertje meer naar het einde toe en je verwatert helemaal ! 18px Aesop 28 okt 2007 16:47 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Geweigerd voor verkiezingen 2008 Beste partijvoorzitter Uw partij is geweigerd om deel te nemen aan de verkiezingen 2008 om wille van volgende redenen: * Ze moet minstens 3 actieve en verkiesbare leden hebben; * ze moet een partijvoorzitter, lijsttrekker en - duwer hebben. -- 20 dec 2007 12:27 (UTC) :Maarten, zo moedig je mensen niet aan om in de politiek te gaan... 20 dec 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Dimi, hij mag nogaltijd zelfstandig opkomen voor de verkiezingen, maar niet met de NCPL. En als uw mening niet met die van mij overeenkomt, gelieve mij dat dan persoonlijk te zeggen, en niet via de overlegpagina van derden. Ik heb als president deze regel opgesteld en nu wil ik dat elke partij zich eraan houd. -- 20 dec 2007 16:17 (UTC) :::En ik ben daar als vertegenwoordiger van het volk niet mee eens. Maar soit, je doet maar. Al denk ik dat je nu een fout maakt... 20 dec 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::::Nee, want zo waren de regels vanaf 1 december al. Alexandru hr. 20 dec 2007 17:06 (UTC) :Het zij zo. Wet is absoluut, moraal relatief. Moi, disappointed. 21 dec 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::Hey: kijk es hier: Protestmars Vrije Meningsuiting 21 dec 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::Ochod. 't Landj is weer 'ns verdeilt zeen ich... --OosWesThoesBes 22 dec 2007 07:52 (UTC) "Ik zeg wat ik zeggen wil, de waarheid die vaak niet gezegd wordt" Dat ga ik nu ook doen! Ik vind het zeer sneu dat je alleen maar kritiek en commentaar kunt geven! Ben je altijd zo geweest? Heb je een kutjeugd (gehad)? Weinig vrienden? Zeg het maar! Je hebt nog steeds geen goede bijdragen aan Wikistad geleverd, alleen maar kutcommentaar kritiek enz! Ik vind het zeer sneu en triest dat een mens zo kan doen. Juist als nieuweling, die nauwelijks weet waar het over gaat. Maar je hebt je doel bereikt, trut, ik ben hier niet meer! 't Is precies wat je gewild hebt, ik ben weg, klaar. Maak van Libertas een communistische staat, wordt een dictator, blokkeer alle anti-communisten, martel alle mensen en je hebt je tweede doel bereikt. Vrouw, zie in dat men ongelukkig wordt van communisme! En zeker van stalinistische omaatjes die zich echt als een bitch gedragen. Nog een vrolijk kerstmis (o w8, dat vieren communisten natuurlijk niet, want het is een christelijk feest) en moge je ooit normaal doen óf samen met Fidel Castro en alle andere kutcommunisten het graf in belanden. Je mag nu zeggen wat je wil, scheld me uit, doe maar. Want ik zet geen voet meer in Libertas. En ik heb ongelooflijke schijt aan jouw commentaar. Alexandru hr. 22 dec 2007 09:50 (UTC) (voor de mensen die ik wel waardeer (Aesopos, Dimitri, Martijn..) het spijt me dat het zo gegaan is. Normaal doe ik zoiets nooit, maar deze stalinistische oma heeft me gewoon boos gemaakt. Ik ben weg, zet nooit meer een voet in Libertas. Dimitri, heb nooit iets persoonlijks tegen je gehad. Normaal kunnen we wel goed opschieten, maar het is nu wéér fout gegaan. Het lijkt wel dat je bij het kleinste meningsverschil (waar je niet eens wat over te zeggen hebt) een revolutie moet creëren. Man, als je wou dat die regels voor de verkiezingen anders waren, had je gewoon moeten blijven in Libertas. Maarten was de enige die hier bleef, en was degene die Libertas moest heropbouwen. Maar je hebt vandaag laten zien dat je de Raad der Wijzen ontrouw bent geweest en dat je je niet aan je beloftes kunt houden (Overleg:De Libertaan). Maar nu wordt Wikistad van jou, net zoals je drie weken geleden zei ("mijn Wikistad"). Maar ach ja, ik ga hier geen moeite meer voor doen. Martijn, toffe gozer. Aesopos jij ook. Martijn mag DL en Primu hebben en de Column is van Aesopos (nooit van iemand anders geweest, maar Poiana gaat uit elkaar). Jongens, jullie drieën wens ik wel een leuk kerstfeest rn maak wat leuks van Libertas! Ik zal nu nooit meer in Libertas komen, blokkeer me, maakt niets uit. Voor mij is het gedaan, en het spijt me dat het wéér zo gegaan is.. :Het is niet aan mij om hier iets op te zeggen? Ik kan zeggen dat het jammer is, en dat is het zeker ook. IK kan zeggen dat het me spijt, en dat doet het zeker ook. Ik kan zeggen dat we het een nieuwe kans kunnen geven, en dat zal ik zeker ook. Maar het zal niet baten, en dat weten we ook. Alexandru, nogmaals bedankt voor alles wat je ooit gedaan hebt. Dankzij jou ben ik hier nog steeds, weet je dat? Als je me nooit had geleerd portalen te maken, had ik Robin wss nooit ontmoet. Bedankt. En veel succes met Roemenië-wiki. 22 dec 2007 12:43 (UTC) :PS: Ben je niet iéts te hard te keer gegaan tegen Censuree? Je kan het haar toch niet zo kwalijk nemen een eigen politieke stellingname te hebben? 22 dec 2007 12:43 (UTC) :::Hij kan niks terugzeggen. Hij is geblokkerd. --OosWesThoesBes 22 dec 2007 12:48 (UTC) ::::Ja? Door Maarten? 22 dec 2007 12:52 (UTC) :::::Door zichzelf. --OosWesThoesBes 22 dec 2007 12:55 (UTC) Verrezen Pasen leek me geschikt om even te verrijzen. Ik ben even teruggekomen om te kijken hoe het hier draait - en niet om jullie plots te bekeren tot Communisten. Ik hoop dat de sfeer hier verbetert is en ik zal dan ook met plezier wat keuvelen op allerlei pagina's. 23 mrt 2008 12:20 (UTC) :Goed idee, breng maar wat leven in de spreekwoordelijke brouwerij ! 23 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) ::Heerlijk. Ik had gedacht aan een fris glaasje zoet, iets pittigs. Blij dat hier nog vriendelijke Libertanen leven. Kameraad, kan je mij misschien vertellen wat zich hier afgespeeld heeft de laatste tijd? Groet, 23 mrt 2008 12:25 (UTC) :::Te veel om allemaal in 123 neer te zetten. Maar, à propos, ik zou dat Neo-Communistische-Partij-gedoe maar weghalen. Er is (als je natuurlijk openstaat voor de waarheid) niemand in geïnteresseerd en het zal gewoon de gemoederen weer doen oplaaien. Voorstel: jij laat die partij van het toneel verdwijnen en ik bied je een frisdrank aan in de Bar oan 't Strand :) 23 mrt 2008 12:31 (UTC) ::::Je hebt gelijk, vrees ik. Ik zal ze sluiten en me bij een open partij aansluiten. Dank voor je diplomatie, jij moest geridderd worden (is dat nog niet het geval?). Tot in de bar, over 'n half uurtje - zo denk ik. 23 mrt 2008 12:33 (UTC) Welkom terug! 23 mrt 2008 12:59 (UTC) :Haj :) Ik heb zo'n idee dat 2008 een bijzonder jaar voor Libertas gaat geven... :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 13:07 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Verkiezingen 2009 Stemmeuh! Alyssa, zou je aub willen stemmen voor de parlementsverkiezingen? Forum:Parlementsverkiezingen. 18 jun 2009 14:37 (UTC) :BTW: eigenlijk had je al lang burger moeten zijn. Je hebt al genoeg bijdragen geleverd (al zijn die niet in de logs te zien omdat enkele van je pagina's verwijderd werden...) Bij deze: congratz. 18 jun 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::Lang geleden dat dat oranje kadertje bovenaan nog eens naar deze wiki verwees! Zat ik daar net zo rustig :P Nouja, tuurlijk wil ik stemmen. Zijn er sossies? :D 18 jun 2009 15:28 (UTC) :::Amper :p 18 jun 2009 18:03 (UTC) Merci :) --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:12 (UTC) Hé ALLyssa Waar hou jij je mee bezig 'lyssa? Sorry ze, maar "gokken" en wedden op verkiezingsuitslagen als de verkiezingen nog lopen, doet mij sterk denken aan verkiezingsmanipulatie... Maar natuurlijk, je probeert je Sovjetvriendinnetjes en hun grote voorbeeld Stalin te evenaren! M. Van Gent 22 jun 2009 17:21 (UTC) Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl!